Same Outcome
by RockingCass12
Summary: No matter what scenario they are in, the outcome will be the same. A continuous oneshot fic with different NALU moments normal or Au, that will always end with Fluffy moments.
1. Book type

**Hey Nalu fans! I must say you bunch of fans rock! It really brought me much happiness to how people liked my last oneshot so I was inspired to do a continuous oneshot fic. **

**Now this may just be me but I compare people to books and/or movies. So I'm making Lucy do the same ting tehehe. Enjoy the first of many.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did I'd make Natsu and Lucy kiss by now.**

* * *

Like always Lucy can't control her own household guests. She liked seeing them as household pests.

It was a normal afternoon and Lucy made her way back from the guild earlier than usual. Reason being she had a stroke of creativity for her next chapter in the book she was writing for Levy. As the blonde securely locked the door behind her and walked towards her desk until she notice a familiar figure, obtaining salon locks, hunched over her desk looking at all the papers she neatly organised and a blue exceed hovering next to him.

"What are you doing? Those aren't for you to look at!" she yelled and grabbed the papers out of his hands. Natsu and Happy blinked at her as if she was overreacting, which she was…

"Why do you always do that when we get to the good parts Luce?" Natsu sighed with frustration.

"You know I don't like it when you read my stuff without asking me first."

"Do we have to ask a cashier permission to buy a book?" Happy asked sarcastically.

"My book isn't at a book store." She sighed rubbing her temple.

"It should be" Natsu said truthfully.

Lucy blushed at the compliment and walked past the two to secure her writings in the desk draw and locking it. Lucy turned to see a new item in Natsu's hand which was a notepad she'd scribble on when she would get writers block. She remembered on the last notepad she had but now is discarded that she scribbled 'L+N' with little hearts around it. She sighed in relief that she threw it away and replaced it with a new one.

Natsu and Happy's faces were touched with confusion and both gazed up to the Stellar Mage.

"Why did you write weird things next to our friend's names?" Natsu asked.

"Weird how?"

"Well you put next to Erza, action. And Mira, Paranormal. What the heck Lucy?"

Lucy giggled at her friends weird expressions "I compare people to book Genres. Why I put the action type next to Erza because she is an S class mage and is a skilled fighter. And Mira Paranormal type because she can use her take over magic to become a like a demon. See?"

"Ah… okay so let's see Levy is a scientific romance… because she's smart and likes Gajeel!" Happy guessed.

"Glad you picked that up easily." Lucy smiled at the exceed.

"Eh? I'm a Mythical type? Just because I'm from Edolas doesn't mean that Lushi!" Happy cry moaned. Lucy laughed at him.

Happy had an idea by the look of his face and declared "l'm going to the guild for their opinion!" and her flew out the window before Natsu and Lucy could reply.

Natsu chuckled quietly and sat on Lucy's bed and continued with the list. He frowned at the sight of a certain someone's name.

"Why the hell does Ice prick have Graphic type next to him?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know because most of the time he is naked" Lucy said with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu growled a bit before carrying on, the list went on:

_Juvia – Romantic fantasy type_ (Natsu heartily laughed at that one)

_Gajeel – Black comedy type_

_Mistogin – Mystery type_

_Cana – twisted comedy type_

And the list went on until he reached near the end and Natsu threw himself on the floor rolling with laughter;

_Gramps - Prehistoric type_

Lucy sat on the bed where Natsu was and giggled along with him. Natsu regained his composer and lifted himself off the floor and next to Lucy on the bed. They sat quiet close which made Lucy blush at the contact of their arms touching another. Natsu read the last one and raised his eyebrows.

_Natsu - Comedy? Adventure? Action?_

"Why are there three on mine and have question marks?"

Lucy gazed down to the paper to see what she wrote and remember why she had done so "I can't seem to pin a specific genre on you. Tell you what, you can pick."

Natsu smiled at her brightly at the suggestion. Oh that smile always made her heart melt and how his presence made her so warm.

"So are you a comedy type?" she asked. He shook his head to say no.

"Um okay Action, adventure?" again he shook his head to say no.

She tilted her head in confusion; he's still smiling "Okay… then what type are you?"

He grinned toothily as if he were waiting for that question "**Romantic type**" he responded.

She stared… did she hear right? Natsu Dragneel saying he's romantic. The answer was laughable! But… she didn't laugh, she sat there in shock. The first thing that came into mind was a certain take over mage. That would make sense; Natsu was and still is very fond of Lisanna. Lucy couldn't help but to think that route. Natsu coughed to regain her attention

She shakily asked "Why would you say that you are a romantic type?"

He smirked, her pulse was quickening and he answered her question by placing his lips on her.

She was in heaven; his lips were as she thought, warm. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably but he placed his hand on her knee to ease her up. Which it did, and gave her the courage to step further by licking his lips for entrance. She thought she heard him moan a cheer, in response she placed her shaking arms around his neck.

This was just too perfect and one thought crossed Lucy's mind

'_Oh you're definitely a Romantic type'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I loved this idea and very happy seeing the outcome. Next chapter will be an AU setting. **

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	2. The Perfect Stranger'

**Hi everyone! I loved this new piece I came up with. So like I said in the last chapter this is a AU and is a tad sadistic on my part cause Lucy has issues with motion sickness on planes and guess who doesn't! So yeah totes evil here haha.**

**Here you go**

**1… 2… 3… read!**

* * *

Boarding the plane was a step by step process; it involved mostly willpower and a firm set of legs to walk onto the plane with. Next was secure luggage before second guessing and lastly to strap self in seat next to aisle for swift exit out of plane or swift exit to the planes toilet. She had to apply with the latter sooner or later.

She blamed her cousin for this mess. Her cousin was like her sister and was invited to her wedding; it was a no brainer if she'd be coming. Could she have driven? Negative since her cousin had to insist on having her wedding on some fancy island getaway venue.

Don't get her wrong she loves the beach! Especially the one that was only an hour away from where she lived and she loved romance as much as the next girl but the only thing she had to surpass when it comes to pain is her air born motion sickness. She just couldn't fly without heaving; supposedly her mother had that problem too. Who would've guesses plane motion sickness was hereditary?

While she secured her luggage on top she buckled herself in and took her medicine to ease the pain once the plane was airborne. Taking deep breathes she felt someone's eyes on her and she looked up to a man with wild salmon locks chuckling at her. She continued to taking in large amounts of air but with her cheeks painted pink from embarrassment. She tried to ignore the rude man until he went away but no such luck, even after he stopped laughing he stood there waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She stopped her large intakes and snapped towards him angrily cheeks still pink from embarrassment "Can I help you?" she asked rudely.

He just smirked at her and held out his plane ticket which indicated he was the window seat next to her. She felt bad about snapping at him and mumbled an apology and moved out her seat to let him get to the window seat. He settled in clipping in his belt to the buckle. He started to chuckle again when looking back to the blondes face when the pilot announced they'd be lifting off now.

"Excuse me but would you stop laughing at me! I'm having a hard enough time as it is." She snapped gripping onto the chair arms ready for take-off. The man shut his mouth but kept a smirk behind.

As the plane started to move towards the runway she securely held a brown paper bag in her hand and with the other hand gripped the arm of the chair. Once the plane reached the speed of lifting off her face had turned 50 shades if green but still kept her lunch down for now. The pink haired gentleman's smirk was gone and replaced with an empathetic expression. For reassurance he placed his hand on top of hers that is gripping the seat. It did distract her from her sickness but the green colour on her face had changed to a rosy red. Once fully in the air she took another pill to ease the motion sickness.

She looked at the pinkette next to her who happened to have the nicest smile she's ever seen. Now she felt really bad for snapping at him, twice. She felt less sick when she saw the warm smile.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, it was uncalled for."

He stretched his hand towards her for a handshake "Don't worry 'bout it, you aren't feeling great so I understand." She smiled a bit at the man and took his hand for a shake.

"Natsu Dragneel" he introduced himself.

"Lucy Heartfilia" she countered.

They both shifted back into their seats and Lucy was off again she unbuckled herself and went straight to the planes bathroom. Natsu saw her run like a mad woman and unbuckled to get his carrier backpack from the top. He sat back down and pulled out medication that'd he'd used plenty of times on boats, cars, trains and even skateboards.

Lucy came back looking pale from exhaustion, since she sat down the flight attendant came to hand Natsu the water he ordered and handed it to Lucy amongst 3 different medications. She looked quizzically at him.

"This one is for your nausea" he pointed to the small white pill. "This one is to help you relax a bit" he pointed to the small blue pill. "And lastly this is to help with your hydration" he pointed to the sachet.

She really didn't know how to respond to the man's kindness so she went ahead to take the medication. It took a minute for the relaxation one to kick in and she felt the nausea work after it.

"Thank you I feel so much better! You're like a walking infirmary how come you have all this stuff?" Lucy asked

Natsu smiled at the site of her better wellbeing and chuckled. Lucy got a irritated at his one sided humour, she gave him a scary glare that indicated he either had to shut up or explain.

He got the hint "Sorry, I find this hilarious cause I am terrible with motion sickness besides flying. Seeing what I probably look like is hilarious, no offence."

She wanted to feel offended but hearing that he also has this problem made her ease up a bit. He must have perfected the medication combination since she was feeling better within every passing minute, although she was getting sleepier too.

"You must be some doctor laughing at your patients." She said sleepily.

"Not a doctor, just a musician helping in non-music related ways." He grinned widely

She smiled weakly at him; her eyelids were becoming heavy claiming her to sleep. She hadn't noticed that she laid her head on his shoulder and mumbled "You're the perfect stranger Natsu" and everything went black.

The trip on the plane was only five hours and she had only spent one hour conscious and taking medication and oogling a stranger next to her. She woke up with the sound of a woman's voice that was muffled till she started to wake up and the woman's voice was clear.

"Sorry ma'am the plane has landed. You have to get up and go."

Shit

She was grateful that she'd arrived to the island, although she had hoped to say goodbye to the generous pinkette.

* * *

She couldn't have been happier for her cousin, the ceremony had gone perfectly and Lucy was ready to meet cute boys at the reception. Although it was going to be a challenge for her in the ugly green coloured bridesmaid dress her cousin had chosen. What makes it worse was it had ruffles _everywhere_.

She did what she could with what she got, and every guy didn't mind what she was wearing. Well… all accept one.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes or rather aren't you a sore sight for eyes." A familiar voice teased.

The blonde turned on her heel to see, who she thought was a generous stranger, an idiot rude pinkette she'd met on the plane not too long ago. She placed her hands on her hips and death glared at the smirking idiot.

"Oh gosh you're in the hired band for tonight. I'll have to prepare my ears for further torture." She said mockingly.

He responded by laughing "You're probably right but it pays rent. I was actually thinking on the plane of what cover I should play here. I came to the decision of playing a Blondie song, Blondie." He joked

"Glad I can inspire" she said sarcastically. He smiled at her sweetly and sincerely.

"As much as I like to stay I got to go do bridesmaids duties" She waved and walked off but was stopped by him jumping in front of her "Hey Luce, what you doing at eleven?"

She smiled at the nickname and figured where he was heading with this "Going to have a drink with you" she beat him to what he wanted to ask.

He grinned a toothy grin at her response "Great! I know this great bar that is ten minutes away on foot."

Something had clicked in her brain of what he told her on the plane _'I am terrible with motion sickness besides flying'._ She smiled evilly at him and he was slightly scared at the look.

"It'll be quicker by taxi" she smirked at him.

He gulped at turned a bit green. He turned his head left and right while she moved upu and down.

"I just want to return the favour of the kindness you gave me Natsu" she said in an evil sweet voice. "How else am I gonna live up to the perfect stranger rep you showed me? See you at eleven. Bring all your meds." She waved a farewell again.

Natsu couldn't move from the thought of being in a cab with the beautiful 'devil woman'. One of his band members came up behind him and saw the pinkette's green tinge on his face "Oi flame brain snap out of it, what wrong?"Gray shook his shoulder. Natsu simply replied,

"Karma is a _bitch_"

* * *

**I struggled with the last part to be honest but I loved writing this. **

**Chapter two is down bitches! *cough* I mean I hoped you guys enjoyed, hopefully by next week my next chapter will be up and it'll be a Nalu future setting. **

**Instructions for viewers: (1) Look down (2) See box. (3) Write review in box (4) Send review (5) Pat self on back.**


	3. Newlyweds

**Wow so this is the third chapter! Wowzers I love writing oneshots, like sooooooooooo much. This chap made me think off what Natsu and Lucy would be like as newlyweds.**

**Before you start reading I like to thank all that have favourite, followed and reviewed! You Fairy Tail fans make me all fuzzy inside when I see you enjoy this fic which inspires mwah to write more,**

**Awesome! Commence reading in**

**3... 2… 1…**

**GO!**

* * *

The smell of coffee in the morning was so comforting and inviting. Once the smell hit Natsu's nostrils he shifted in bed to regain a cuddling position he was so used to in the morning, but there was a problem… there wasn't a certain blonde to cuddle in bad. Natsu stirred when he found the spot next to him empty. The cold air kissed his skin at when he stirred which gave him no choice but to wake up and head towards the source of the rich aroma that filled the air.

The pinkette scratched his bare stomach and yawned loudly by the kitchen door which caught his mate's attention.

"Morning sleepy head"

He mumbled a morning back and grabbed the seat. Lucy placed the cup of joe in front of him while he eyed what she was wearing. He smirked at the sign of her in his big red T-shirt that reached up to the middle of her thigh. He only wished some of his friends would accidently see her since the outfit indirectly bragged about his intimate relationship with his wife,

He had zoned out for a moment and Lucy clapped to retrieve him from the trance which made him jump and made him spill his coffee on his leg. It didn't burn him no you be stupid to think coffee would burn a fire mage. Although, the thought had slipped Lucy's mind and at lightning speed she grabbed a dish towel and wiped his pants to prevent a stain from coming.

He chuckled at her action and she realised she looked inappropriate, she blushed and pulled away to hide her pink cheeks. Natsu couldn't contain his laughter, even after some time of dating and being married for a month she still acted like a 16 year old girl he met all those years ago.

"You're so cute when you get all embarrassed Luce." He smiled cheekily at her.

She huffed at his compliment and walked to the bedroom to get changed to leave to the guild. He finished his coffee and went into the room to change too until he saw Lucy staring at herself in the mirror, she looked very inquisitive at the site of her body from the side. She notice him looking at her and turned to face him pulling her hands behind her back like a young innocent child would do when they were about to ask a serious question (Serious in their eyes at least).

"I think I'm getting fat. What do you think?"

He raised his eyebrow from her ridiculous question, her body was far from it and she knew how it made him crazy. He honestly thought she was sick or delusional for the ridiculous question.

"Luce what the hell you're not getting fat, any girl would be lucky to have your body."

She still wasn't convinced she lifted her shirt to reveal her flat belly and kept staring at it in the mirror. "No see I'm definitely getting flabby" she said while poking at her tummy.

He rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to change so he could get to the guild so he could pick a job to pay rent. Being the beginning of the month Mirajane will be putting up new requests and he'd like to get a really good paying one before someone like Grey or Gajeel could grab it.

When leaving the apartment the young couple walked hand in hand next to the river and waved hellos to the fisherman passing by. While doing so Natsu saw his best buddy flying towards them.

"Morning Natsu, Lushi! Are you going to the guild?" the Exceed asked.

"Yeah I'm going to get a job, we should go together buddy." Natsu grinned at his best friend. The Exceed nodded yes in excitement and looked over to Lucy and tilted his face while studying her.

"Are you picking up weight Lucy?"

…

...

….

"I TOLD YOU!"Lucy screamed at Natsu.

Natsu death glared at Happy while Lucy death glared at him. Natsu puffed out air from irritation "What does Happy know Lucy? I mean the cat thinks 2+2 is 4."

The blonde and Exceed stared at Natsu "Um… Natsu 2+2 is 4" Lucy assured and Happy covered his mouth from laughing loudly.

"Na-uh its 22 duh!" Natsu said childishly.

Lucy couldn't take both Happy's insult and her husband's stupidity and walked ahead to the guild. Once entering she went straight to the table were Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel were at.

"Morning everyone" Lucy cheerfully greeted. Everyone greeted back in the same manner.

"Bunny girl where's Salamander?" Gajeel asked shrewdly.

Lucy rolled her eyes at both the bunny girl comment Gajeel regularly uses and the mention of her idiot husband "I don't know. Somewhere." She answered coldly.

"Is it colder in here or is it just me?" Grey joked about Lucy's mood and got elbowed hard by Erza, Lucy smiled a bit from the comedic moment.

Broken out her thoughts a hand was placed in front of her on the table, she looked up to see her husband slightly looking irritated "Lucy don't get mad at me, Happy insulted you this morning not me, and if it makes you feel better he's not getting any fish this week. I made sure Mira wouldn't give him." He said with all sincerity. She smiled at him slightly.

"No you don't have to do that; I shouldn't have acted so childish anyway." Natsu sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist to hug her from the side.

Everyone except Gray and Gajeel awwwed the couple. Juvia looked towards the ice mage and silently wished he could express himself out in the open like that.

"Juvia thinks you two suit marriage life." Juvia told.

"I agree they are very well suited to another" Erza agreed.

"I can't wait to you two have kids" Levy cheered.

The last comment made Natsu take a spit take on his water and spat all over Grey. Gajeel started to laugh uncontrollably at the comment and reaction.

"Watch it coal for brains!" Gray yelled.

Natsu ignored Gray's insult and focused on Levy "I think your jumping the gun there Levy, we just got married and you're talking about kids."

Erza raised her eyebrow at his comment. "Well you clearly show your affections for one another so why does it seem unbelievable to assume?"

Natsu and Lucy blushed at hearing that they seem to be sending a wrong picture of their married status in the guild. What made them think that far? Was it the hand holding? Or the way Natsu would lazily lay his arm around her shoulder? Or was occasional kisses on the cheek or even less occasional public display of lip kissing? I guess for Natsu it seemed like a lot more, then in that case he shall never show them the other affectionate side that stayed at home.

Actually that last bit made a bit more sense why he shouldn't assume why they couldn't have kids soon, being spring Natsu had been feeling the urge to love Lucy more than usual and he completely complied, never once did he think about the outcome. That worried him now, kids in his early 20's felt too early for him. Who knows maybe he's not cut out to be a dad since he's had no example to follow, sure Igneel raised him but Natsu isn't a gigantic lizard and Igneel never had to cradle a baby and nature him as an infant. Handling a something so delicate would be daunting for Natsu since he can't restrain from burning a town down from a simple mission.

He couldn't deny that he secretly wanted a mini him or Lucy running around burning things or waving keys in the air. The picture almost seemed to cute actually, he was pulled out of that thought when Lucy coughed.

She was slightly getting angry at her husband's irrationalness "You know Natsu if it happens it happens, we'll just be the team we always have been and raise a great kid. Don't ya think?"

Erza's eyes widened from realizing something during Lucy's comment, what Erza blurted out was something that seemed to make the world stop rotating.

"You're pregnant…"

… all eyes widened

…..all eyes were on Lucy

….including other tables

She jumped on her feet and ran out the guild… that was until Natsu grabbed her hand before she made it out. He whipped her around to face him, he stared at her seriously which scared Lucy to hell. What would he say? He made it clear he didn't want kids; if only she knew earlier she wouldn't be in this predicament.

She gulped and looked at her feet "I'm sorry I couldn't really control this" she indicated to her stomach.

"I'm glad." He plainly said.

She looked at him and he was smiling… the way he always did. The same smile he wore on their wedding day. "How could you be when you don't want kids?" she frowned

His smile disappeared and he raised his eyebrow "When did I ever say that?"

He was right he never said that, what he really was indicating was that they had just gotten married and that the mention of kids was a tad early. She look around her and the guild were watching them and being such a boisterous guild they were as quite as mice. The quiet made them feel like the only two people in the guild.

She looked back at him and he was smiling again "it would be so cool to have mini us wouldn't it?" he joked honestly

She giggled but still apologised for the incident "I'm sure it's a lot to handle right after getting married"

"Like you said if it happens it happens and to be honest I should have expected that I'd knock you up sooner or later anyway." She gave him a Lucy kick from that comment.

"Don't say it like that!"

* * *

**Yes I did just end it like that. I'm evil aren't I? Mwahahaha! **

**Well if you guys want a part 2 then then let me know in your reviews, kay?**

**Awesome sauce! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, especially those who want a part 2 to this oneshot.**


	4. Newlyweds part 2: Newly parents

**Holy cow! Guys don't hate me for not updating because it was all stupid technology's fault! Had my laptop in repairs and just got it back. So yeah the Nalu was put on hold cause the laptop I was using in the meantime was RE-TARD-ED!**

**Sigh, anyway you all wanted part two of the last chapter and like a co-operative author I present to you the next NALU chapter,**

* * *

As a mother you have to expect the craziness of pregnancy, each month would add a new crazy hormone and the reactions to it differed depending on who's surrounding you.

Lucy felt a gut wrenching feeling Natsu would react badly to month 6, jealousy and insecurity. It was a bitch of a month, poor Natsu had sit outside his own home for 3 hours at least every second day because he said "Erza needs to get laid" out of irritation of constantly being nagged on by Erza and her not-so-friendly advice.

Of course being the J and I month Lucy snapped, it was an awful sight since she was crying and screaming and her nose would run. It was gross and frightening. Giving her the benefit of the doubt she would make it up to Natsu by cooking a hot hot HOT curry or anything overly spicy for that matter for an apology. He always forgave her in a heartbeat with or without the food.

6 months in, 2 and a bit more to go…

Well month 7 the J and I was deleted off the Lucy main control of her pregnant brain. Month seven was kind of Natsu's favourite. Eat like a pig month, now Lucy had been having weird cravings ever since month 3. What made month 7 'Eat like a pig' month was well you get the idea from the title itself but to scale it from to someone who eats a salad like Mira to the normal Grey who has a good portion of food to the Natsu who could eat a whole Dragon.

She surpassed Natsu… I know right it's scary.

First it started as a simple chocolate frenzy, any girl would go through that any month but that was day one, day two was peanut and jelly tacos. Day three was meatballs and caramel. And you can only imagine freakier things to combine. Lucy is still being insecure from month 6, Natsu would mention her odd combo and would cry in her room thinking she was and I quote "a fat cow that'll soon be eating the roof over their heads". Natsu made her feel better by telling her she was still majorly sexy as a pregnant woman and that he'd buy her another house to eat if she really wanted to.

Month 8 is where they are currently at,

The morning was hot to say the least; there had been doubts of seeing moths being set alight from the heat outside. This had given our young couple a lot of trouble, well except for the fire mage. Lucy was sleeping on her side with all the bed covers kicked off the end of the bed. She was glistened in sweat but was content in the position she was sleeping in.

Natsu had woken up earlier than usual, he'd been actually been forcing himself to wake up way before Lucy so he could do some housework that was out of Lucy's reach. For example dusting, he was quite handy actually with more things like more than the husbandly chore man. He would sometimes cook believe it or not, Lucy's stomach faced the wrath of the most spiciest food that ever did burn the pot of earth. But Lucy had noticed their unborn baby was going to definitely be a fire mage since the baby would kick her hard during some meals that weren't spicy. It felt like the baby was saying "Where's the chilli? This isn't hot at all Mom! I want something hot!"

After Natsu had dusted he was on his way to make breakfast until he wanted to do his daily chat with his son or daughter. He walked back to the bed with his passed out wife and bent down to Lucy's stomach and gently put his hand on top of it without Lucy noticing.

"Morning buddy… or princess. We're still unsure of what you are so don't get offended. But it's almost time to see that little face of yours, although I hope you look more like your mom. Speaking of her I think you should go easy on her with the spicy food, she can't really handle it too much like your Pops here"

"I can handle it fine" Lucy mumbled obviously woken up.

Natsu smiled at her defensiveness and stretched forward to kiss her passionately, with al her morning breath glory. He was really becoming affectionate these days like he would be Lucy's own butler, although Lucy was against him being at her waiting foot and he was a clinger.

Lucy was huge, it almost seemed like she was carrying two since she was so big. She wobbled to bathroom to do you know what and shower. She got into the shower and sat on the stool Natsu insisted on having in there, which was smart on his part. Yes I said smart.

Natsu was getting out a frying pan to start breakfast until he heard his little Exceed friend yell his name. He smiled at the Exceeds excitement these days, Happy visited more often this month in case Lucy went into labour and he could act as the Guilds messenger. Happy landed on the kitchen table with a fish in his hands guessing to be his breakfast.

"What if Lucy went into labour in the shower Natsu. Would you fetch her in all her pregnant nakedness." The Exceed joked

"Don't say that it might happen, and it wouldn't bother me. I am her husband after all Happy."

Happy was stifling laughter's over his paws that were covering his mouth. Natsu sighed putting the pan down "What's so funny Happy" he asked offensively

"It's just … haha… you've seen Lucy naked gross. Well not gross in gross but you sound like a perve."

"What the- what you mean I sound like a perve?! Dragons don't perve, they own." Happy just bursted in laughter from the statement and the laughing escalated more when he saw a figure behind him looking very irritated.

"'What do you own Natsu?" Lucy said angrily tapping her swollen feet.

"Look I'm trying to tell this cat I can see you naked whenever I want!"

God knows how but Lucy gave him her Lucy kick yelling "WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM THA-" she stopped yelling and winced, guess that kick kick-started(excuse the pun) the birth process

"Oh crap the baby! Uh… uh…" Natsu panicked "Oh yeah Happy call Levy, Mira and Erza"

Natsu got her to bed again for the most painful wait of her life.

* * *

So here she was surrounded by her three good friends and her husband and a cat, panging with contractions and what about 7 centimetres in. 7 gosh damn centimetres had summed up 4 to 5 hours. This was by far the most infuriating experience of her life! She kept at it until she was to 9 and Mira yelled out for the last Push.

Using the rest of her strength she pushed out and what entered the room was a scream. She looked down to see the child and it was in fact a girl. Mira had cleaned her up and brought her to Lucy until

She felt

Another

Contraction

"Mira… something's wrong I still have a pregnant bump." Lucy said in fear.

With the screaming in Mira's ears she gave the baby girl to her father and sat back to the position she was in for 5 hours. She looked at Lucy's confused face and back to Natsu's, she smiled. "You're going to have another baby Lucy"

Everyone gasped and Happy said aloud "I thought she was just fat from the pregnancy" and got a smack at the cat of his head from Erza.

Lucy paled, she used all her strength to push only one baby out now another! She looked up to Natsu holding their first baby he told her "I hope the next is a boy."

She smiled and winced after another contraction. Well it was do or die, she hoped the latter wouldn't come.

She went back into position and started again, this time she felt this one was easier and faster. Mira kept calling out the inches as they went by. Soon enough the 9 inches came in 20 minutes! The last time she pushed she collapsed from exhaustion but managed to stay awake the second scream was less than pleasurable but she did hear Natsu's cheer over the screaming and she smiled at the 'It's a boy!' cheer.

Erza came to her side to pull her up and lay her again the dash board with a pillow behind her. Lucy looked up to see her husband holding to two little bundles, he sat down next to her handing her their first baby. It was a little girl who had Natsu's pink hair and tan skin, the girl open her eye a bit to reveal brown eyes like her mother. Lucy giggled at the pink hair kissed her daughters forehead before handing her to Mira to dress her into some baby clothes.

Natsu then handed down the second bundle and Lucy was stunned to see Blonde hair like her own but had black onyx eyes looking up at her with curiosity. She looked down and chuckled "How come I didn't know you were in me little guy"

"What should we name them?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was handed his daughter back and the trio of girls and Happy sat down in the room to hear the names of the kids. Lucy looked down at her son and mumbled "Luke"

He smiled "Luke because its sounds like you're name. Well then can it be the same for us?" he referred to him and their daughter

"Okay then for the pink princess I want Natalie. Natalie and Natsu, team father and daughter" Lucy giggled.

The couple were left alone while the others headed to the guild to tell the news. Wow what a day for a couple of Newlyweds, it hasn't even been an year since they got married and they already have two kids.

Now the Dragneels journey just begun and the Newlyweds now Newly parents. And it was just another task they were more than capable of doing.

Well… hopefully

* * *

**Beat that Word Art! You totally are on my killing list for being a *beep* on the last laptop I was using!**

**Not that I have killing list….**

**Random news, I recolored my hair red. I warned you it was random.**

**Anyway thanks guys for the reviews for inspiring me to write this chapter. You guys Rock So,**

**Next fic you guys can pick between:**

**- School or college**

**- Fireman meets nurse (hope I'm not implying anything)**

**Yeah so just review and let me know which one I should write next.**


	5. Confused Boy

**Hey NALU fans I'm back! I'm soooooo freaking sorry for leaving you high to dry *chuckles love that song* but I was on holiday in SA's very own Cape Town and I freaking had a blast seeing my cuz and being such a mega tourist. But otherwise this took me like forever to construct a decent college oneshot. Note that it's College and not high school. I was kinda inspired by someone's Fullmetal Alchemist college fic and I wanted to see how I'd do to the task. If I suck, then oh well I suck but it has been soooooo fun to write NALU oneshots.**

**Note to viewers I really like to hear your opinions through a review even if you're not a… subscriber I guess you can call it. Guests you can hold a lot of influence so don't be shy.**

**This fic was under the influence of the anime Golden Times, but with a little twist. For those who know the anime Lucy will take Tada Banri's place and Natsu is taking Kaga Koko's. Note that Lucy doesn't have amnesia like Banri, but Natsu will be just as crazy as Koko.**

* * *

First day arriving in Magnolia Lucy Heartfilia was utterly and completely lost. The blonde girl kept gazing at her universities brochure's directions and she is sure that a drunken middle aged man wrote it while playing Xbox.

She walked past the same store 5 times and groaned loudly, she decided to turn on her heel and find a local taxi until she knocked heads with another person. Lucy fell on her butt and rubbed her forehead and gazed at the victim of her clumsiness. The person she ran into was a girl her age with white short hair and bright blue eyes, in Lucy's opinion the girl look like an international model. **{Don't close story! Lisanna haters don't run away from this fic, I swear Lisanna is actually okay here okay. KEEP READING!}**

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz." The girl apologised.

Lucy blinked twice "No I'm sorry I'm so lost I don't know where my own head is."

"Lisanna" the girl stretched her hand out introducing herself. Lucy countered "Lucy"

The white headed girl smiled warmly and notice the school brochure in Lucy's hand "Magnolia university eh? I also go there!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

Lucy giggled at her excitement and had one of those light bulbs moments "Do you know how to get there? I can't miss the orientation."

Lisanna waved in her direction to indicate her to follow. Magnolia was a very bright and beautiful place; it seemed like a small town since everyone waved hellos and goodbyes to their fellow neighbours and the markets were so homey. They even passed a fisherman dock and the men were scolding them for being too close to the edge, afraid they would fall in. Lisanna was just as Lucy was since she had to retrace her steps.

"So Lisanna where is your hometown?" Lucy asked to break the silence.

"Oh I actually was born here but I was sent to Edolas boarding school when I was 14."

Lucy's eyes widened, Edolas was a far country from here "Edolas! That is an expensive place to learn at, why didn't you go to the varsity there then? I mean Fairy Tail University is a fantastic school but its nowhere as fancy as Edolas"

Lucy saw one of those awkward story sweat drop coming from Lisanna. Lisanna put on a nervous smile and turned slowly to Lucy "Do you really want to know why I'm here?" she asked seriously.

Lucy gulped and nodded her head slowly. Lisanna breathed in deeply and released slowly.

"Right, I'm running away from my stalker."

Lucy's eyes widened. That wasn't a funny dilemma; she knew what it was like to have a stalker. Dan was no small matter to deal with, she had to eventually call the cops. She's free of a psycho but to hear poor Lisanna's problem she felt emphatic.

"He was a childhood friend of mine but he looked at me in another light and decided he wanted to marry me. I told him no countless times but the obsession got out of hand and that's why I moved to Edolas." Lisanna explained looking up at her new friend's face which was blank from the story, waiting to hear more.

She took a another large breath "Now he applied to the university in Edolas, thus I'm here and not even my parents or my siblings know. But if he decides to change to Fairy Tail it'll be too late."

Lucy smiled softly at her new friend and gave her a hug. "Guys are Looney's right?" Lucy joked. Lisanna chuckled in response and they both found the right path to the university. Just outside the varsity Lisanna and Lucy heard a loud screech of car tires turn a corner.

A black car stop next to the sidewalk where the two girls were, the car door was harshly opened and young man stepped out with a bouquet of pink roses that was the same colour of his wild locks. He was dressed very formal and if Lucy could say herself very _handsome_.

Lucy looked away at the man to see Lisanna frozen in her tracks with her soft blue eyes turning into an icy blue and look like a deer in headlights. Lucy's sure she had never seen someone look so horrified. Lucy's eyes widened at the realization of who this was and felt like her feet were glued to the floor. What could she do? Lucy decided to watch.

The pink haired man walked up to Lisanna and yelled "CONGRADULATIONS!" and threw his roses on the floor and stomped on them. He dusted himself off before returning to the black car and heading another place else.

Lucy was slightly stumbled but Lisanna looks like she had just seen a ghost from her expression.

"That was him" she mumbled,

"Natsu Dragneel found me"

Lucy decided to make the mood brighter by picking up the rose petals and throwing them on passing first years and shouting 'congratulations' like the crazy pinkette did earlier.

Lisanna chuckled at her mood being lightened by the spunky blonde and joined her in doing the same to the fellow first years. The two girls finally made it to orientation and made it to their first class which they shared together which was introduction to biology. The two girls sat together and chatted through the lecture.

"So what do you want to be initially Lucy?"

"Be an author"

"Then why aren't you in a writers class?" Lisanna asked confusingly

"Well I take two majors since my dad says writing might not go anywhere I agreed to take bio as a second major"

Lisanna hummed in response leaving a silence. Lucy took the opportunity to dig deeper on the incident that happened earlier.

"Natsu Dragneel ey? So what's his story?" Lucy asked while chewing on her pencil.

Lisanna knew the story was soon to come "Besides what I told you, we basically grew up together. He was the Heir to a coal mining franchise while I am an Heiress to Fiore's Vet services and animal protection programs. Natsu's dad made a joke one summer break our families spent together. He said "Wouldn't it be funny if these kids got together, it'd be like a dream". Natsu really took it to heart I guess… cause after that things were never the same"

"I'm sure if you give him a chance in that light he can prove he isn't doing this for that reason."

Lisanna got angry, she slammed her fist on the desk "You saw what happened earlier right. He's psycho and on top of that I don't want to marry him like he wants. I won't have a life if we get together because he's possessive and harsh with others when they get relatively close to me. And now that he knows where I am I'm gonna have a hard time finding guy friends or even girl friends."

Lucy patted her back "Well I'm your friend so don't worry"

The two girls heard the professor finish his lecture and dismiss everyone; Lisanna stretched her arms above her head and head a irritation tapping on her shoulder indicating she had to turn around. She did so but she found something she didn't want to see.

Lucy turned around and muttered "N-Natsu Dragneel?"

He just gave a toothy grin in response with an evil chuckle.

"What in the hell are you doing here?! In this university?! In this department?! In this class?!" Lisanna yelled in a high pitch

Natsu poked his ears close from the squeal. He coughed and answered in a monotone voice "Making life simpler for us. Being in separate universities is a real damper in a relationship ya know"

"Natsu get this into your skull, we are never ever never getting together nevertheless getting married. You're wasting your time here! Go overseas like you wanted and stop this obsession!"

Lucy hadn't known the girl for long but Lisanna seemed like the type to keep a cool head but seeing her top being blown off maybe Natsu would back off… think again

"Lis, come on I came here just to be with you and this is my welcome party?"

Lisanna turned red with anger and screamed to loud and then stomped out the room. Natsu sighed out of frustration and noticed the blonde that sat next to Lisanna staring at him. He smiled at her and extended his hand

"Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself, my name is Natsu Dragneel"

Lucy was taken back a bit from the formality; she hesitantly took his hand and countered his introduction "Lucy Heartfilia…."

"Nice to meet a friend of Lisanna's! We should meet up again, see ya Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!" she yelled while he ran out the class room.

She noticed he ran passed her papers and had all blown off. She sighed out of frustration and started to pick up the papers until she noticed someone else help her pick up the papers, she gazed up to see a tall man with dark blue hair and just as blue eyes. He had his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top so people could see his pendant necklace. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy thanked the stranger

"Lucy right? Sorry about that, my childhood friends are quite rambunctious."

Lucy stopped and stared at the stranger dumbfounded "C-childhood friends?" she stuttered.

He chuckled at her reaction "Yeah sorry I'm being rude my name is Gray"

* * *

After meeting with Gray, she learnt about Lisanna and Natsu a little better and how they were inseparable. It was kind of sad that Lisanna or Natsu notice Gray today but Gray said he preferred it that way with all the craziness that went on this morning.

It was the end of her first college day and the sky was a beautiful dusty orange from the oncoming sunset, she walked to the bus stop about a block away from campus and she saw a familiar face, well what looked familiar about him was his wild pink locks. Once she reached the bus stop she was noticed by the pinkette. His face lit up with excitement with made Lucy's stomach turn upside down in a good way.

"Hey Luigi right?" Natsu greeted the blonde.

"It's Lucy" she corrected again sounding irritated.

"Sorry sorry" he said embarrassingly scratching his back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Waiting for Lisanna. Most students walk to this bus stop or walk past it." Natsu explained while peering everywhere.

Lucy's phone went off,

_Kowareta skai no sumikko de _**From the corner of this crumbled world**

_Bokura wa wora wo miaqeteru _**We gaze up at the sky**

**{Lots of virtual points from me if you guess what anime that song comes from, sigh thanks Jellybeanbubbles, your influence did this…}**

Lucy clicked to answer "Hello?"

"Hi Lucy its Lisanna I got your number from Gray. Listen I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't want you to get in the middle of that"

Lucy felt someone leering over her but ignored it "Hai Hai don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just about to leave campus now-"

Next thing Lucy knew her phone was snatched out of her hands by the pink haired boy

"Lis where are you?" Natsu asked

"N-Natsu what the hell are you-"

"I'll see you now don't move!" Natsu ordered

He started to run off with her phone until he stopped and came back with a stupid grin on his face. "Sorry about that. Hope that won't put a damper on our friendship."

She was unfazed from her blank expression on her face, she wasn't sure what was happening. He said the word friendship and her cheeks were tinted.

Of course someone as handsome as he was wanted to be friends and only friends with her. And not to mention his obsession over his childhood friend. She did want to giggle at the situation but couldn't do it by Lisanna, no that'd be inappropriate.

Natsu recoil his hand with her phone in it and took the liberty of putting in his number for her and handing back her phone. He grinned and yelled "Bye friend!" and ran off to campus to try find Lisanna.

* * *

The next week went weirdly. Lucy had seen Natsu in random places all around campus, she seen him one day standing outside the main building looking at his phone. She asked him what he was looking at and Natsu went on a full out memory fest, he had shown her all of his and Lisanna's childhood photos and how they did everything together. He looked saddened when the photos stopped. Lucy guessed that's when she moved to Edolas.

Another time she saw him, he sat alone at the bus stop she saw him the other day. She felt sympathy for the poor guy and went up to him and offered to have coffee with him. She really was confused why he was always alone because he was a hoot and a half! He was silly, sweet, and a bit dumb but she didn't care. She just knew she liked his company and before she knew it she's been best of friends with him for two months. Although she did feel guilty for being with him out of sympathy. Well that's what she at least thought,

"I want to apologise" he told her while walking with her a sunny morning.

She looked at him confused, she was about to open his mouth but interrupted,

"Reason being is that I wasn't friends with you for the right reasons. The first week I hung put with you, remember I wanted Lisanna's schedule and you plainly said no. well I didn't really want to continue from there, I stopped that stupid thought because who would passs off a friend like you?"

She was truly shocked and slightly hurt. But when she heard those last words her heart swelled. She felt bad having more than friend feelings towards him when he likes another but the idiot can be so sweet.

"As long as we're still friends Natsu, there's no need to apologise." She smiled warmly at him.

He smiled a big toothy grin back "And as my friend I want to ask a favour." He said seriously

"Lisanna wants to talk to me about her and me tomorrow over coffee. Probably going to confess but I need you there as my best friend."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his assumption of her confession, she agreed though. She had a rough thought of what was going to happen but never said it aloud. She spoke of it to Levy a girl she had gotten close too in her writing class. Levy thought of the same scenario, so Lucy came to the conclusion she'd be a supportive friend.

Lisanna didn't look impressed when she heard Natsu's assumption at the coffee table. Lucy sat at the top of the table and was a bit afraid of what Lisanna had to say.

Lisanna sighed and looked Natsu straight in the eye.

"Natsu this has to stop. Now." She said sternly.

Natsu looked unfazed "What must I stop?"

She was getting irritated "Natsu I want this whole idea not even this illusion of yours to stop about us getting together and eventually getting married. Because it takes two to say yes and I'm saying NO."

He got a bit worried now, he scrambled with his words "But why? We grew up together, I know everything about you and you with me."

Lisanna shook her head "That was when we were kids Natsu. I want to tell you I found someone and Natsu, the right girl for you may be right in front of your eyes." She looked at Lucy who blushed at the eye contact and her words.

"Okay, I'm done, this is it, and it stops here and now."

That didn't end well but it was the beginning of Natsu's recovery

* * *

And a tough recovery it was. Lucy for 2 months comforted the pinkette. Which he eventually pulled through the first month but he was getting clingy.

Its as if Natsu move his target to Lucy but won't say or make a move on her. Lucy was certainly irritated by the lack of it. She really had fallen for the pinkette and his crazy antics. Like he loves playing with fire, and likes super and I mean super spicy food.

But she feels like this best friend relationship will stay there till he finds a girlfriend eventually. And she'll get over it and move on herself but by every passing moment he's by her whether at her place or in most of her classes which he didn't take, he made her feel so happy but sad at the same time.

One day though changed a lot of what Lucy perceived.

It was a Friday night and Lucy and Natsu went to a student's club near the campus called Fairy Ale **(Har-Har).** Along with Lucy and Natsu they met Grey, Levy and to Natsu's displeasure Lisanna.

They all managed to get drinks without getting caught and things spiralled out of Lucy's grasp. Levy was hammered and brought up something she shouldn't have.

"HA HA Natsu you know what? You you you are so denshh." He giggled uncontrollably.

Natsu and Lucy, who were the most sober looked at her weirdly of what she said Grey had to intervene but was slurring a bit.

"We all know dat Levy, but why dis time? What did Tabasco sauce for breath dooo?"

Lisanna's interest peaked and nudged Levy to continue.

"Lucy's like in loooove with you and your densh! Densh! Densh! DENSH!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the girl's accusation of Lucy's feelings toward him.

Lisanna had her mouth covered from shock and all eyes were on Lucy who was pissed off. She stood up and caused the whole table to move forward. Natsu just sat there like an idiot. Lucy was so going to kill Levy. Maybe some revenge should be handed by telling a certain black haired teen some information. Yeah that sounded like an appropriate punishment. Lucy was a block away from the club until she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

She ran though, she ran away from the voice. She didn't want the rejection handed down to her now, maybe when she isn't a bit intoxicated either. She did do a good job running in a straight line. But the footsteps behind were approaching louder and quicker than she wanted them to be.

A hand grabbed her arm and she yelled out of shock hoping it was neither Natsu nor an attacker. It was Natsu though, and he tried to catch his breath and she prepared herself inside her head waiting for the inevitable.

"What did sh-she mean back there?" Natsu said a little out of breath.

She tried not to look in his black orbs. She felt they always pierced her heart, and how she didn't want that now.

"Nothing" she plainly said.

He looked at her sceptically "Bullshit, why would you just walk out the bar and then run from me just now?"

She tried to seem oblivious "Well I wanted to go home and I thought you were someone following me and potentially grab my purse, hence I ran."

He looked at her under the moonlight and how she shun so beautifully. Her creamy skin radiating more than the moon itself. Her dress didn't help him to avert his gaze away from her perfect face; her dress was both short and showed cleavage. He hated to admit it shamefully but he was a boob lover, Lisanna had nothing on Lucy in many aspects from her looks to her personality. Which is why he fell in love with her a month after the Lisanna incident. And now he had just heard Lucy's best friend drunkenly spill out info on whether Lucy's feeling were mutual to his own, and Lucy is flat out refusing it.

He had enough of the confusion for one night and decided to do a ballzy move.

He kissed her

Roughly

She was trying to process what was happening but lost the thought when he put his tongue into the equation. She moaned with pleasure running through her body and grabbed his hair roughly and he chuckled while kissing her because of her motion.

The two parted breathless. Lucy's one hand was clutched to Natsu's shirt, she hadn't notice that happened at all. She shyly looked up to the pinkette who as looking back at her with those onyx coloured irises of his.

Lucy didn't know what to say, she was knocked off her seat so to speak.

"What? Afraid I didn't feel the same way? Cause then you Lucy are actually the 'densh' one here. Like why else would I go out my way to be in your apartment instead of my own, or do something else in my free time at college or outside college? It's because I like you."

She giggled loudly; he looked at her with a weird expression "What?" he asked.

"Does this mean I have to marry you?" she giggled again.

"Maybe…"

* * *

**Yeah bitches I left it like that, what ya gonna do about it? Lol I hate you all for wanting a college fic. It was damn hard to write! Oh and apologies for it being choppy I wanted this oneshot not to be long, trying to keep them under 5k.**

**And thanks for being patient I will be back for the fireman nurse fic next AND I am currently working on a new fic that isn't for once a oneshot *Crowd gasps***

**So a little something to whet your appetite, it's the summery of my new story-**

_Nosey reporter Lucy Heartfilia catches onto a story about a man that can breathe fire and fights against the dark shadows of Magnolia. She didn't often think of a world with a hero that swoops in and saves the day, but after what she had just witnessed that night made her mind over._

**Awesome! Thanks guys! Please leave a review (^v^) that would make stories roll in faster!**


	6. Working girl

**Eeeep! I was so excited to do this oneshot cause it's a new challenge for me to do a bit of a serious mood. I'll keep it funny but this in particular is a bit serious. (^v^)**

**This oneshot is dedicated to Jellybeanbubbles because she wanted this oneshot so badly for a long time.**

* * *

"_Every day unharmed is a blessing so don't take it for granted. You are alive and if you are capable of making a difference in someone else's, take that opportunity Lucy."_

Were the last words Layla Heartfilia said to her beloved 7 year old daughter Lucy. And Lucy took those words to heart, in everything she did throughout her life was benefitting others, she still felt like she was letting her mother down no matter how hard she tried. And with that kind of attitude all her life she became a nurse; she worked over 15 hours a day and only took off work when she was sick enough to be in hospital herself.

She didn't mind working so much though, her friends were there or at least working in the other departments such as Chemists, Police, or the Fire fighters. She also made good friends with the patients, everyone knew who Lucy Heartfilia was… and sometimes it got her in trouble though. Like the male patients would really creep her out, for example this guy named Loke came in and flirted with every female nurse in the hospital and Lucy was assigned to take care of him and the guy kept going on about their love and once tried to kiss her. She was very close to socking him.

But nonetheless of the hard times she's faced while being a nurse she really loved it and felt like one day she could do more. At the moment though was no time to be thinking of a promotion. Dry season had arrived and a lot of fires have erupted across the country. It was the hottest season they've had since 10 years prior. Which meant the houses that had a back house or guest rooms with a roof made of felt were in trouble. They were warned but previous summers weren't that bad to that extent.

Otherwise Lucy always has noticed that fires erupt all the time and they receive burnt victims to a minor flesh exposure to a serious 3rd degree burn. It was a stomach churning sight. Lucy got used to it by now and other heart wrenching sights. It was a tough job, not one for anybody but made for some.

It was a normal Wednesday, Lucy checked on the patients she was assigned, gave them some company and made sure they took their required meds. She thought maybe she could leave work an hour or two early if everything keeps going like this for the rest of the day.

She was on her last patient until the intercom called out

"All sector 7 nurses report to the east side emergency room, I repeat all nurses in sector 7 please report to the east side emergency room"

Lucy groaned, so much for taking time off, looks like she'd be working overtime now in the matter of fact. She didn't mind over time, never. But this week she wasn't feeling well regarding sleep and felt like she could self-consciously sleep in an empty patient's bed. She walked at a fast pace toward the emergency room and saw her friend and co-worker Levy emerged out of a room.

"Lu-chan! Haven't seen you all day." Levy said and they both started heading to the emergency room.

"Yeah was getting work done so I could leave early but looks like we might have to do overtime. I mean this must be bad right, with the request of all the nurses mustn't be good."

They reached the emergency room and head nurse Erza approached them, she looked so determined. Lucy only wished she was like that.

"Good, we need help. Levy go help the larger group of patients that have 2nd degree burns and Lucy two children are in critical control and Doctor Grandine requested you personally."

It was an honour to be working with Doctor Gradine, she was one of the top doctors in the state. Not to mention her own daughter was graduating from Central Fiore university with honours in medicine. A truly gifted family.

Lucy shook her head and proceeded onto helping Dr Grandine.

"We have to get these people to the operating room, looks like we'll have to close most their wounds and do a skin graft on them."

* * *

Lucy exited out the room drenched in sweat. She had been working for hours, overall she might have worked 20 hours minimum. One thing to benefit from tonight was the overtime pay. She took a seat next to the door and rubbed her sore joints.

"Figures you'd be working overtime" a voice said.

She looked towards the hall and saw a cocky fireman she knows very well.

"I don't get a hello anymore Natsu?" Lucy said in a defensive tone.

He chuckles "Sorry, Hiya there Luce!" he humoured her

"Hi" She said tiredly. "What are you doing here?" she continued

"Waiting. One of kids in there begged me to stay by her side. I can't obviously but this is the next best thing." A long pause came between the two until Natsu spoke again "How are you doing these days?"

He stood in front of her while she sat down. Her brown orbs gazed up at his worried face. She wasn't feeling good at all but she didn't want to say it aloud.

She gave a vague answer "I'm good, doing my part and all." She said in a happy tone pulling a thumbs up.

He wasn't buying it he pulled her up and hugged her tight. She hadn't been hugged like this in a while; it made her want to cry which she really refused to do.

"It's okay you know, to be tired, you're not superwoman" Natsu said and she nodded her head in response then she buried her head in shoulder.

"Why don't I take you out for some late night dinner or early moring breakfast at Mc Donald's huh?"

Something snapped within the blonde and she hastily pulled back, looking at him with a scowl.

"Don't…"

"Luce" Natsu tried to interject.

"I know what you're trying to do" she said shakily.

He didn't respond and she was on the brink of tears.

"Natsu, we're not a couple anymore. Stop trying to do those things that you do that makes me fall for you."

Natsu wasn't backing down. "But why? Why can't we be together again? It's not fair to drop me like you did and give me a half ass excuse like 'work comes first'. Give me the real reason, I deserve to know! "

She was crying now, sobbing like a baby and couldn't compose herself to look at him. She managed to cry out the reason. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Natsu's face softened and looked down to his abdomen was, a scar laid under the clothing. He was going to open his mouth to interject but she wasn't finished.

"I work so hard to stop thinking about that day. It comes back like a nightmare and I can't take it."

Lifted up her face to look at her in the eyes "I promised myself a long time ago I will never be taken away from you. And how am I supposed to go on from here knowing you're near to collapsing? Breaking up with me won't resolve anything. I love you Baka."

"I love you too" she sobbed.

The two shared a sweet kiss and Natsu pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, we're in this together."

* * *

**Sorry for the sad chappy. I know it didn't make anyone cry but I tried to make a serious NALU oneshot and I thought this was appropriate. Sorry for the OCC Natsu but I cant make him jump and scream and do weird shit, this is his serious side folks. Yes he has them, biggest example from the FT movie at the end. Bam in your faces! Lol Gomenasai (-_-) **

**Thanks again for reading guys! Please with cherries on top make a review *Bats eyelashes* **

**A little bit of sad news. I wont be updating this fic for a while, I'm going to get my new fic started and focus on that for a while. So look out for a fic called "Salamander the Great" in a few days' time.**

**Emphasizing you must review okay. **

**Bye for now!**


End file.
